earth_wind_shirefandomcom-20200214-history
Phandalin
The frontier town of Phandalin is built on the ruins of a much older settlement; the ruins of the original settlement that was laid to waste at the same time that Wave Echo Cave was lost. In the last 3-4 years, settlers from the cities of Neverwinter and Waterdeep have begun the hard work of reclaiming the ruins of Phandalin. It is turning into a bustling settlement, home to farmers, woodcutters, fur traders, and prospectors drawn by stories of gold and platinum in the foothills of the Sword Mountains. Our Party was hired by Gundren Rockseeker to deliver goods to Barthen's Provisions for "something big" that he and his brothers were working on. Locations Stonehill Inn A modest, 6 room inn in the center of town, owned by Toblin and Trilena Stonehill. Our Party has 2 complimentary rooms as thanks for driving off the Redbrand Gang. Barthen's Provisions The largest trading post in Phandalin, owned by Elmar Barthen. Our Party delivered Gundren Rockseeker's supplies here. Edermath Orchard Orchard owned by Daran Edermath on the North-West side of town. Lionshield Coster Operated by Linene Graywind, this merchant company is owned by the Lionshields and is based in the city of Yartar. Our Party was been granted access to purchase weapons and armor for delivering the stolen goods from the Cragmaw Hideout, and for offering to take down the Redbrand Gang. Phandalin Miner's Exchange The Miner's Exchange is a trading post where local miners have their valuable finds weighed, measured, and paid out. The guildmaster, Halia Thornton, requested that Our Party eliminate the Redbrand Gang leader, known as Glasstaff, and bring her any correspondence that they find. The group did not have a good feeling about Halia, and later lied saying that they did not find anything. Alderleaf Farm Shrine of Luck The Sleeping Giant Townmaster's Hall Tresendar Manor Notable NPCs Toblin Stonehill - The short, friendly human owner of Stonehill Inn. Family: Trilena (wife), Pip (son) Trilena Stonehill - Innkeeper's wife. Told the party about a local woodcarver who was murdered by the Redbrands, whose wife, son, and daughter were abducted (and later rescued by the party). Pip Stonehill - Toblin and Trilena's son. Mentioned that Carp Alderleaf said that he had found a secret tunnel in the woods, but the Redbrands almost caught him. Qelline Alderleaf - A wise female halfing of forty-five. Owner of Alderleaf Farm. Longtime friend of Reidoth the Druid. Carp Alderleaf - Foulmouthed, spirited son of Qelline. Showed the party a secret entrance to the Redbrand Hideout. Narth - Old retired farmer. Told the party about Sister Garaele who oversees the "Shrine of Luck" who had left for a few days and came back wounded and exhausted. Elsa - Barmaid. Feels bad about being frightened by Kallista. Lanar - Miner. "Orc raiders have been seen on the east end of Triboar Trail. The townmaster is looking for someone to run them off." Freda - Weaver. Complained about the Redbrands, and mentioned that they were afraid of Halia Thornton who runs the Miner's Exchange. Elmar Barthen - Owner of Barthen's Provisions. Asked the party to fuck up the Redbrands. Linene Graywind - Owner of Lionsheild Coster. Will sell weapons and armor in thanks for her stuff being brought back. Harbin Wester - Fat, dumb, lazy, cowardly Town Master. Sister Garaele - Suggested the group find Reidoth the Druid in Thundertree for help locating Cragmaw Castle. The Party's Impact Upon arriving in Phandalin, Our Party delivered the goods that they had been hired to ship by their friend Gundren Rockseeker to Barthen's Provisions.